Israel Roman
Biography Early Life To be added... Personality Around others, Israel is pleasant, insightful, and an excellent listener. She treats others with respect, in their presence at least, and is very open-minded and perceptive. She maintains a relatively positive attitude and effervescent affect. However, this easily likable demeanor disguises her malevolent nature quite effectively. When there is nothing to be gained by behaving politely and considerately, she largely drops her more socially acceptable façade. The more accurate version of Israel is focused, determined, and indomitable. She is a shrewd manipulator, a mastermind over the emotions and desires of others. Moreover, she cares little about the results of her actions; there is nothing she will not do if she can profit from it personally. She does not feel that she is missing out on anything by not maintaining relationships. Occasionally, she has bouts of loneliness, but these are usually cured by picking up temporary lovers. Physical Appearance Israel is described as seductive yet ethereal, standing at nearly six feet, with flawless alabaster skin, full, pink lips, shoulder-length platinum blonde hair, and ice-blue eyes contrasting wonderfully against darkened lashes and eyebrows. Israel is tall, with a toned body, and incredibly long, shapely legs. Her attire is usually consists of flowing, elegant dresses. Powers and Abilities Powers Succubus Physiology: As a Succubus, Israel possesses the following capabilities: * Lust Inducement and Absorption: As a Succubus, Israel must feed on the sexual energy of living beings through physical contact, such as a kiss or sexual intercourse, in order to sustain herself. Along with her enhanced beauty, which has an almost hypnotic effect on others, Israel passively secretes heavily addictive pheromones that induce feelings of lust in both men and women, often to the point that they lose control of their inhibitions, leaving them in an extremely suggestible state and open to follow her every command. Prolonged exposure and repeated encounters will even cause victims to become bonded to her like a drug addiction, with them going so far as to do literally anything just to be near her and experiencing vivid erotic dreams or nightmares from which they awaken feeling physically exhausted. While not uncommon for her to kill her victims, she usually likes to frequent victims. ** Immortality: As long as she feeds on a regular basis, Israel is able to maintain her vitality and rapidly recover from injuries that would kill an ordinary human, such as severe burns, multiple gunshot wounds, broken bones, massive blood loss, puncture wounds, and even impalement. However, if deprived for a lengthy period of time, her healing abilities will wane and she would begin to weaken and decompose, which would only increase until she fed again. ** Supernatural Stamina: As long as she feeds on a regular basis, Israel can exert herself for up to several hours without rest before tiring. While she no longer requires sleep or normal sustenance, she can eat, drink, and sleep for enjoyment. ** Supernatural Strength: As long as she feeds on a regular basis, Israel possesses physical strength far superior to humans. While the limit of her strength is unknown, if she feeds regularly, she is able to single-handedly lift grown men by the throat, snap necks with her bare hands, overpower humans in combat, and crack bones with ease. Abilities Seductress: While Israel is far from helpless in combat, she regularly avoids direct confrontation, preferring to use deception and seduction to lure her victim into a defenseless position. Weaknesses Proximity: The effects of her pheromones only lasts as long as she is physically present. After being removed from her presence, most will go through a mild period of withdrawal as the effectiveness of her pheromones wears off at various rates dependent upon their metabolisms. Severe Physical Trauma: While minor injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds, and broken bones may cause her pain and momentarily slow her down, injuries that result in massive tissue damage or massive blood loss, are most effective at killing them. Silver Poisoning: Due to its inherent mystical purity, demons are violently allergic to silver. Direct physical contact with silver, in the form of a metal weapon or even a fine chemical mist, causes progressive, localized damage and severe inflammation similar to a chemical burn, while just being in the presence of great amounts of silver, causes extreme weakness and severe feverishness, often to the point of unconsciousness. If merely injured and not killed outright by a silver object, the injury will leave permanent scars, but if it is completely absorbed into the bloodstream or if silver pierces her heart, her body will burst into flames and be reduced to charred remains. Starvation: If she refrains from feeding for too long, her appearance will rapidly wane and the demon will drive her into frenzy where they must feed. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Succubi